


Silly Little Hearts

by Bandearg_Rois



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandearg_Rois/pseuds/Bandearg_Rois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones had a friends with benefits thing going on, but decided to call it quits because they were both afraid it was going to ruin their friendship (and because neither wanted to admit how badly he wuvs the other). With Valentine's day approaching, Jim mans up and develops a plan to make Bones his, and for good this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Little Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's POV
> 
> Written for the Sweethearts Challenge over on lj.

_"We can't do this anymore, Jim.”_

 

 _“Why not? What's wrong with it?”_

 

 _“Nothing's wrong with it, Jim...”_

 

 _“But it's changing us, isn't it?” A heavy sigh; from which of them it came neither knew nor cared._

 

 _“Yeah, kid. You're my best friend.”_

 

 _“And you're mine.”_

 

 _Another sigh._

 

 _“Okay. No more.”_

 

~*~

 

That had been September, right after the beginning of the fall term, and that was the hardest term Jim had ever experienced. He and Bones still hung out, went out to the bars, did their homework on the same couch or in the same study room at the library. But that undercurrent was always there, taunting him, and he began to think that stopping was what had changed them, made everything different. And now it was coming on to February, and he was going absolutely insane. He'd tried picking people up, and while he and Bones hadn't been exclusive in their sex, he hadn't really picked up anyone else that often; it felt too weird. It hadn't worked out, finding someone else to fuck, because every time he looked, all he could see was Bones laid out under him, or crouched over him, and it was becoming too much. He couldn't sleep, and it was getting to the point where he was going off his feed, something that just didn't happen.

 

So he made plans, even enlisted Uhura's help, though she was pretty reluctant until he included a promise to stop asking her for her name. It was pretty simple, really, to leave the letter in Bones' room while he was at the clinic, and to be waiting at the little diner they always ate at, hoping and praying that he wasn't wrong, that maybe, maybe Bones would show. He wished he could have just said something in September, avoided this whole mess.

 

When Bones showed up, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his throat, and he didn't even breathe until the older man stalked over to the table, threw the letter down, and kissed him. Then he just couldn't breathe, since they were so close together that it was impossible. He knew he probably had a stupid grin on his face, but he could've cared less; Bones was there, and they were gonna be okay.

 

“Shit, kid, I love you, too.” And he laughed, because that was the one thing Uhura couldn't figure out: why, if he was telling Bones he loved him, he didn't just come right out and say it? Butshe didn't realize that he had.

 

~*~

 

 _Dear Bones,_

 _  
_

_I can't do this anymore. I know I agreed – we agreed, that it was better to stop having sex. And it should have been the right thing, should have been the end of it, back to Jim and Bones. But I've been going fucking crazy these last months, looking but not touching, and I just... I can't do it._

 _  
_

_If you want this, want_ us _, I'll be at Melba's. Please, Bones, I just want you, I want us back. To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment._

 _  
_

_Yours, Jim_

 _  
_

_P.S. Out of everyone I've ever met, you're the one who makes me draw those silly little hearts._

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
